Shinning Days: memorias de aquellos dias soleados
by Rozenkristall
Summary: devemos recordar que tras cada dia soleado viene la noche...aquella noche que guarda tantos secretos como estrellas en el cielo y nos hace anhelar aquellos dias soleados... descubre lo doloroso que puede ser el amor entre hermanos


mi primer fic de School Days, es una historia con otros personajes, pero que va unida con la historia original de School Days.

School Days ni sus personajes me pertenece

este fic tambien lo tengo publicado en otro foro xD pa que no crean que copie y lo escribo con otra persona, que lo conosco como Tsubasa Hayabusa en DZ

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 1….

Amor de hermanos

14 de Febrero de 2009

Escuela Preparatoria Thomas Jefferson, Colombus, Ohio.

7:00 a.m.

- Y así es como se narra esta triste historia de amor, donde 2 jóvenes fallecieron y la chica psicópata huyo con la cabeza decapitada de su amante…- decía el conductor de las noticias con seriedad.

El desayuno se vio interrumpido ante aquella noticia, era increíble y conmovedor.

- eso es solamente de amarillistas- decía el Joven Leonard a su pequeña hermana melliza.- no creas en todo lo que dicen en el noticiero Bara- mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se disponía a lavar su plato vacío, donde hubo cereal hace unos minutos.

- pero Leo, eso es algo muy cruel. ¿Como podría hacer alguien algo así?, ¡PRINCIPALMENTE UNA MUJER!- discutía la chica, no cabía en su entendimiento las cosas que se hacían por amor.

- veras hermanita – acercándose a ella con la mirada sombría y pensativa, sentándose junto a ella y tomando sus manos con delicadeza- cuando se ama a una persona…. Se hacen muchas tonterías, que a veces lastiman a la persona amada.- acaricia aquellas suaves manos, examinándolas con cuidado, tratando d encontrar la imperfección, aquella que no encontró, lo cual le hizo sonreír de manera melancólica y mirarla a los ojos con cariño- pero eso solo lo entenderás cuando encuentres a aquella persona que te haga perder la razón- le decía jugando con su pequeña mano y sonriéndole, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

La chica escuchaba con atención, para ella no había mayor sabiduría que la de su hermano mayor.

- entonces supongo que debo esperar a aquella persona- sonriéndole a su hermano de manera dulce.

Aquel momento parecía Mágico, Leonard podía ver la dulce sonrisa de su hermana, dirigida única y exclusivamente a el, con suavidad acaricia aquel cabello rubio y lo alborota, lo cual le provoca una risita a su pequeña Bara y hace que de sus ojos se despida aquella luz que le hipnotiza, aquellos ojos color Azul Mar que sobresaltan ante la blancura de su piel. Su dulce voz le saca del trance.

- ¿que dices pequeña?- le pregunta sonriente

- no me digas pequeña- acomodándole un buen sape en la nuca a su hermano, lo cual le provoca a este una carcajada- que ya es hora de irnos a la escuela- le decía simulando enojo

-esta bien, anda ve por tus libros, te espero afuera- le decía saliendo de la cocina y abriendo la puerta de la casa.

A los 5 minutos Bara vuelve con las mochilas, y estaba lista para partir a la escuela.

- vamonos ya, o vamos a llegar tarde y no quiero otro día de castigo con el Señor Castillo- recordaba la chica los días soleados de castigo con el maestro de español, aquellos realmente aburridos

- esta bien, ya entendí que no te gusta la literatura. No entiendo porque, si realmente hay libros muy buenos.- decía Leonard tomando su mochila y caminando en dirección a la parada del autobús.

- lo siento, olvide que eras un ratón de biblioteca- le decía con toda la intención de fastidiarlo.

Leonard finge molestia y se adelanta. Le fascinaba hacerla sufrir de aquella manera, le hacia sentir que al menos así atraía su atención un poco.

-Oye, lo siento- le decía Bara acercándose a el, tratando de buscar su mirada. Al parecer ahora si había dado en el clavo.

- no, aléjate, ahora si me molestaste y me hiciste enojar- volteando la mirada y conteniendo la risa

- perdóname, por favor- haciéndole pucheros y ojitos de cachorro

- no lo se… tendrás que hacer algo por mi para que te perdone…- le decía pensativo

- y que tengo que hacer para que Leonard perdone a Bara?- le decía juguetona

- ¡ATRAPAME!- mientras se echaba a correr a la parada del autobús, que ya quedaba a media calle

A Bara no le queda de otra mas que seguirle el juego a su hermano y correr tras el hasta la parada.

Leonard llega a la parada donde apenas se veía al autobús llegar, este voltea a ver a su pequeña hermana. Esta estaba embobada viendo a una chica, bastante hermosa, pero que decir chica, era una muñeca de Tez blanca y de porcelana, unos curiosos ojos rasgados de color negro, tenía una mirada profunda y llamativa, sus ropas eran de lo más peculiares, su vestido era color negro con rojo, estilo Gothic Lolita.

-¿que me vez?- le pregunta la chica a la Bara estupefacta- ¿quieres una foto? Duran mas- le dice de manera fría

- ah… lo siento- le dice Bara de manera tímida y avergonzada- no era mi intención.

- no te preocupes, todos han hecho lo mismo, pero a ti te perdonare porque eres linda, dime, ¿Cómo te llamas? Le pregunta de manera natural.

- M…¿Mi nombre?- le pregunta tímida… era extraño, pero había olvidado su nombre

Leonard veía la escena…y no le gustaba para nada, aquella chica tenia la atención de Bara, de SU Bara

- su nombre es Bara… y yo soy Leonard, su hermano gemelo- dice el chico ocultando su molestia ante la presencia de aquella chica- podemos saber ¡cual es tu nombre?

- mi nombre es Tsuki- le dice con una tierna sonrisa- es un gusto, Bara- dirigiéndose a la ya sonrojada Bara, la cual sonríe de manera tierna a Tsuki y hace que a Leonard le entren unos terribles celos….

------------------------------------------------------------------------

fin del primer cap


End file.
